Immortelle the Witch Hazel
|nationality = TBA|relationship = Single|hair_color = Dark Yellow|skin_color = Black|friends = All villains|enemies = The heroes (Notably Voltaire and Gruffle)|likes = Destruction, Mushrooms, Sorcery, Raiding|hates = Heroism, Electricity}} Immortelle was a '''Witch Hazel '''in the Locked Room series. She was a female villain who debuted in The Room of Super Mario Galaxy. Immortelle created a species called the Cursed Shroomers via magic, who are similar to the Killer Robots, but are different in certain ways. She can turn anyone into one, dead or alive. History TBA (Will be revealed) ---- Immortelle first appears in The Room of Super Mario Galaxy and has her own plans to the universe. She thought it is polluted with heroism, so she tried to take it away completely. It started when she kidnapped Yarrow for a short time so that she can make a shield at the final area. She was later revealed to make Cursed Shroomers, who attacked the group. They were used to distract them in multiple times, like they were used to assist ARCHER in the Melty Molten Galaxy. She also turned Cutie the Blooming Heart into Charmer Shroomer in the meantime, who placed flags in different galaxies. When it was the end of the room, she had to teleport away. She appears again in The Room of Geometry Dash, in the preparation of the lair. While most heroes are in it, she pushes everyone by a force spell not at the bad side back to the Bloodlust levels, and seals the lair so that no one can enter. However, this is temporary. Her final appearance is in The Lair of the Dark Star, and will be the 8th boss in the said lair. While waiting, she helped Necrola in making more Killer Robots by sending her the storage with dead bodies. As it is her turn, the Cursed Shroomers attack the gang, while Immortelle has fired a lot of attacks at the gang for them to tire out. After godmodding complaints, she started to fire dark balls at the gang to trap them. However, Voltaire the Electric Blueberry managed to get out with the other characters after receiving true hope. One shot from her wand finished her, but she turns into a dark sphere of energy to buff bosses after her, and cast Voltaire the Death Curse. Personality Immortelle has a bit of a dark personality. She thinks the world is imperfect and is polluted by a selected citizens, so she wants to destroy those citizens to make it perfect. She doesn't care for anyone but her other villains and her creation, the Cursed Shroomers. She is said to be in the Locked Rooms for such a long time that it may have been possible that she lost her true feelings about herself and rather focuses on controlling the Locked Rooms (AKA her kingdom). Attacks *Instead of turning targets to Puff-shrooms, Immortelle turns this style - turning anyone to Cursed Shroomers. *She can levitate a lot of objects such as cameras. **She uses the Force Spell to do so. *She can also communicate to any Cursed Shroomer who are alive, in any distance, to possibly order them. *She is immune to any physical attacks, and can float. *She summons spores on the ground. *She can also make spores explode like fireworks or firecrackers. Villainous Acts Done *Sent Cursed Shroomers to attack the group. *Was able to turn Cutie the Blooming Heart into a Cursed Shroomer, Charmer Shroomer. *Modifies some bosses to make them stronger. *Helped Necrola finding more dead bodies for her to turn them into Killer Robots. She, too, takes some for her to turn them into Cursed Shroomers. *Improved bosses after her before she vanishes permanently in The Lair of the Dark Star. Trivia *Not counting evil forms, Immortelle, Necrola, Evil Chell, Hattreice, and =) are the only female villains in the Locked Room series. *Technically, she first took action in The Room of Star Wars by sending flying mushrooms at the group. However, she herself was not revealed, even her figure until The Room of Super Mario Galaxy. *Unlike most Witch Hazels, she has eyes, but are hidden. **In addition, she actually lacks a visible mouth. *She and Necrola are quite similar of each other in ways. *She is the only actual villain Fairy27 owns in Season 1. The Cursed Shroomers are considered major, but they are actually minions of Immortelle. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Plants Category:Evil characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Deceased Category:Might be revived